The playland date
by christopheranddarren
Summary: Blaine wants to bring Kurt on a bunch of unconventional dates before they get married so they have stories to tell their kids. Their first date is breaking into a McDonald's playland after hours


"Blaine! We shouldn't be doing this! We're going to get caught. What if we go to jail. Oh god. I won't make it in real jail."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand trying to reassure him we'd be okay before gesturing for him to remain quiet.

Kurt and I were hiding out in the tunnels of a McDonald's playland. I had convinced him to sneak in here before it closed as a date.

"But B! We're too old, too tall and we have our shoes on! Those are the main rules for being in here! Not to mention it's after hours!" Kurt whined.

He was still nervous about breaking rules after we had gotten arrested by mall security and thrown in mall jail for ignoring the signs that said not to take coins out of the fountain.

"Shh. Kurt we'll be fine. I promise. Besides mom set aside a whole bank account for money for us."

"Blaine. That is for our wedding. That's not random bail money." Kurt reprimanded before he slightly adjusted to cuddle up closer to me.

He threw his hand around my waist and buried his face in my neck before continuing to lay with me for a while.

We had to wait until we were absolutely positive everyone was gone before we got to the fun part of our date. Kurt and I just ended up laying there way longer than necessary. We have a habit of cuddling too much.

"Honey, we can't lay here forever. Come on. The coast should be clear. Let's be young and reckless." I said trying to coax Kurt off of me after we had waited for over an hour.

"Shh. I'm sleeping." Kurt mumbled as he scooted in even closer to me.

I sighed and tried to somewhat push Kurt off of me but since we were in a tiny tunnel it didn't really work. There wasn't exactly any where for him to go. I wasn't going to postpone our date any longer though.

"We did not risk the chance of being arrested for you just to lay here and cuddle. We could've done that at home. Now come on. We're trying to make lifelong memories." I said as I started to tickle Kurt so he'd let go of me and then I managed to scoot from underneath him.

I then continued up the tunnel and I heard Kurt groan and reluctantly crawl after me.

"Cuddling will make lifelong memories too and it isn't illegal. Why didn't you think of that Blaine?" Kurt asked me before he started swearing when he hit his head into the top of the tunnel.

"You have to be careful. We don't want you to end up with a concussion." I called behind me as I thought of the last time Kurt had gave himself a concussion. I'd stayed next to his side the whole entire day because I was worried it would get worse.

"Easy for you to say when you're a dwarf." Kurt retorted before I heard another thump and round of swearing behind me.

I decided not to comment this time and continued crawling through the tunnels. Finally we reached a slide and I gestured for Kurt to wait and I went first.

The slide twisted and then finally dropped off into a ball pit. I yelled up to Kurt to tell him that he could come down and then I waded further into the pit.

This was like heaven to me. When I was little, I always wanted to go in a ball pit but my parents always told me no as it was too dangerous for me.

As soon as Kurt fell out of the slide I started pelting him with balls. What else would be better to do in a ball pit than having a ball fight.

"You're so immature. I can't believe I agreed to marry you." Kurt rolled his eyes at me as he swatted a ball that was coming towards him.

"Oh this is war." Kurt exclaimed when one of the balls I threw hit him in the eye.

Both of us then started throwing as many balls as we could at each other and ducking when balls came near us. We went on with this for so long that I was sure we had to of thrown at least half of the balls in the pit.

"Oh my god. Blaine. My ring isn't on my finger. It must have fallen off in here somewhere." Kurt hysterically said as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry. We'll find it. I promise. I won't stop looking until it's on your finger again." I tried reassuring Kurt as I began rummaging through all the balls near me. Kurt started doing the same but neither one of us were having any luck finding it.

We spent hours digging through every ball near us. By this point I'd figured we had to of already looked everywhere and our attempts were useless. We still hadn't found Kurt's ring.

"Blaine I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. I know how much that ring costed you." Kurt started weeping again.

"No honey. Don't be sorry. It's really okay. I promise. It can be replaced but I'm still not giving up looking for your ring." I checked my phone after saying this and saw that it was already 3am. The restaurant would open back up at 6 so that gave us three hours to find it which really wasn't that long considering there had to be at least 700 balls.

After an hour of searching, I was finally able to find it. A feat which was only manageable for my low pain tolerance. Having a ring stab into your finger when you weren't expecting it could be very painful.

"I'm your knight in patterned bow ties. Here you are my majesty." I mock bowed as I extravagantly made a show of placing the ring back on his finger before kissing it.

"You're such a dork. But thank you. I love you so much." Kurt told me as he wadded a little closer and hugged me.

"I love you too. So come on. Let's be happy and leave the ball pit before we end up losing something else." I wiped away the tears that remained on Kurt's face and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the ball pit.

"Wait Blaine. My phone is missing. I must have dropped it." Kurt exclaimed pulling us to a stop. My face fell and I gave him an exasperated expression which caused him to burst into laughter.

"I was just kidding. My phone is in my pocket. Now come on slow poke. I'll race you out of the pit." Kurt took off and I yelled cheater to him as I chased behind him.

"It's not my fault I lost. I have shorter legs and you had a head start." I explained when I arrived at the entrance after Kurt.

"Sure. That's why you lost." Kurt sarcastically said before he pulled me out of the put onto the hardwood floor.

"Ooh! Kurt! Look there's instruments. I'll play you a song." I yelled as I ran across the room to a section that would be sure to inspire any young musician. There was a huge piano that played played notes when you stepped on it. There was giant silicone drums that made noise when you hit them and there was even another piano that was in the form of a slide and you could only activate the keys by sliding on them.

I stood in front of the piano keys and began to dance on the them just so I could get the notes perfect.

Kurt sat down on the drums causing them to make a loud beat and both of us to start laughing. Since my rhythm was already messed up I just forgot the piano and started to sing it acappella.

I walked over and grabbed Kurt's hand and together we danced across the floor not caring at all about the fact that it was 4:30am. We were just cherishing the time we were spending together.

"Should I play another song or do you want to just forgo that and we'll go spend the next couple of hours in the playset before we sneak away?" I asked Kurt after I stopped spinning him around.

Eventually we both decided that we should go in the play land and rest for a little while. We ended up in a part of the tunnel that resembled a fire truck and looked out over the rest of the structure. It was also pretty spacious so we'd both have enough room to spread out.

"Thanks for making me come on this date. I loved it and I love you." Kurt told me as he laid down on the spacious fire truck floor.

"You're welcome. This will be one of the dates we'll be telling our future kids about. Along with the other dates I have planned for us. But for now I'll let you cuddle with me since I love you." I said as I laid down next to Kurt and allowed him to move up against me. I knew he'd be asleep within five minutes but I didn't want to sleep.

Unfortunately I ended up sleeping too. I was only awoken when I heard voices beside me.

"Look at these guys. They're sleeping in the tunnel. Should I go get mom?" A small girl asked what I presumed was her brother.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and nudged Kurt hoping he'd wake up too. We needed to leave soon to avoid any confrontation about breaking in here.

"Oh no. We're not asleep. We just got here too. A little bit before you did and we were just talking in here. But I'll let you guys have it. Come on Kurt." I pulled Kurt up to a sitting position too and then as soon as he was awake enough we started making our way down the tunnels.

Carefully we managed to get out of the tunnels without too many people noticing and we quietly snuck out of the side door.

"We did it. We spent the night and didn't get arrested." Kurt say as we waited for a taxi to stop.

"But I'm so tired. Today we're spring the whole day in bed." I declared as I grabbed his hand ready for the next one of our crazy dates.


End file.
